zephyrosphoenixfandomcom-20200215-history
Payne the Griffin
Payne the Griffin (ペイﾝ ・ザ ・グリフィﾝ Pein za Gurifin) is a 23 year old anthropomorphic male Mythsetian griffin, the third son of Hydra and Adalinda, nephew of Azreal, younger brother of Garnett, Umber and Sapphire and the elder brother of Sepia, Shamrock, Ghost, Pine and Azure. He is also the fly member of Team Drift. Payne later played a significant role following the discovery of the Orb of Mythos. As one who bore Mythos' mark, Payne was the only person aside from Garnett capable of using the Orb to bestow power onto his siblings as well as steal back Umber's magic from Garnett. Physical description Payne is a brown griffin with thick plumage and wings on his back. He has a beak and sharp claws and talons. He has a blue birthmark on his forehead and decorated on the back of his white gloves. He wears greyish-blue boots with golden accessories and two claw-like appendages at the toes. Personality Payne is a rather conflicted young individual. He knows what is right and wrong, but for most of his life, he served his brother Garnett out of love and loyalty. He was left emotionally scarred when Garnett set their sister Shamrock on fire and began questioning his real loyalty to Garnett. He is very much cowardly and often seeks the easiest solution that will save his skin, causing many of his siblings to look down on him. Abilities As a Mythsetian, Payne is gifted with magic deriving from his family's bloodline. Powers *'Wind manipulation:' From his Mythos heritage, Payne inherited the ability to control the element of wind and can even generate tornadoes and hurricanes. **'Windstorm manipulation:' Payne can use his wind powers to control various wind related weather phenomena. **'Electrical resistance:' Payne can use the air to insulate electricity. **'Telekinesis:' Payne can move the air around objects and levitate them. **'Cyclone spinning:' Payne can use wind to spin like a tornado. **'Sound absorption:' Payne can nullify sound waves by keeping air molecules still. *'Flight:' With his wings, Payne is capable of achieving flight. *'Enhanced speed:' Payne can attain enhanced speed by augmenting the force of thrust to reduce drag. *'Enhanced breath:' Payne can inhale and exhale at incredible force, generating a vortex of wind and creating gale-force winds. *'Extended lifespan:' Because of the amount of magic that runs through his bloodline, Payne is gifted with an extended lifespan - allowing him to live as long as three hundred years. *'Titan transformation:' Payne is potentially capable of entering a Titan transformation, becoming Titan Payne in which he would physically become his element. Payne's body would be entirely made up of moving wind and he would gain invulnerability and a mass increase in his powers. Weaknesses *'Insecurity and cowardice:' Payne is incredibly cowardly and very insecure about his abilities. He can easily be intimidated into surrender and prefers to deflect responsibility and battle participation to others. Trivia *Payne is named after the color of the same name. *Payne and his family's elemental powers are based on the guardian spirits. **He is also based on character, Talon. *If Payne were to have a Pokemon team, they would consist of: **Pyroar, to represent the lion half of a griffon. **Unfezant, to help Payne's confidence. **Aegislash, for it's defensive shield form. **Abra, for it's tendency to escape. **Rattata, for it's cautious nature. **Latois, who could see through to the good heart Payne had. Category:Sonic the Hedgehog characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Male Category:Birds Category:Animals Category:A to Z Category:Mythos Family Category:Good Category:Team Drift